POPGOES Reprinted
|genre = Point and Click |engine = GameMaker Studio 2 |cprevious = POPGOES |rprevious = POPGOES Arcade 2}} POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest, otherwise knows as simply POPGOES 2 or P2, is a game section for the upcoming sequel to the 2016 fangame, POPGOES. It is scheduled for release in 2018. Description POPGOES 2 is a continuation to the Grave Ending of POPGOES. It begins a month after the first game. Gameplay Characters There are over 14 characters confirmed to appear in POPGOES 2. So far, only four of them were revealed with their 3D models. The game introduces three new sets of animatronics, Epitomes - a new set based on the Popgoes Pizzeria animatronics, Heartless - damaged version of the Popgoes animatronics, and Cameo Animatronics - special animatronics originating from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sister locations. * Epitome Popgoes * Epitome Blake * Epitome Sara * Epitome Saffron * Epitome Stone * Heartless Popgoes * Heartless Blake * Heartless Sara * Heartless Saffron * Heartless Stone * Lillie the Lamb * Owen the Owl * Cody the Coyote * Simon History The first teaser, introducing the game and the first version of Epitome Popgoes was released during the second day of a charity livestream led by Dawko on 30th October 2016. Later, the newer and actual version of this animatronic appeared on "STAND BY" teaser on 12th February 2017. The name "Epitome Popgoes" was revealed with the next teaser on 5th March 2017. The teaser "1984", showing the model of Lillie the Lamb was hidden on the website near the release of POPGOES Arcade 2, but it was found on 20th April 2017. The teaser introducing Heartless Blake with the title "Everything you can do, I can do better" was released on 20th May 2017. The teaser "Don't Move" was released on 6th August 2017, introducing a new, unknown Epitome animatronic. A new teaser was released on 20th August 2017, showing a camera feed from Parking Lot on 2024-11-23 02:32:09. The description to the teaser was revealed on Reddit as a quote of Fritz Glade. Development of POPGOES 2 was put on hiatus on 30th September 2017 due to the environment modeller leaving the team and refusing to give the already completed files to the team. The hiatus ended on 23th October 2017, when it was revealed that the game was to be slimmed down and changed into the second chapter of the side project they began working on a month ago. The GameJolt page was renamed to "POPGOES 2?" and a few outdated teasers were removed. EpitomePopgoes.png|Epitome Popgoes' name reveal teaser EpitomePopgoes_bright.png|Epitome Popgoes' name reveal teaser brightened Lillie.jpg|Lillie the Lamb's teaser EpitomePopgoes_Final.png|Epitome Popgoes' full body reveal Carpark_teaser.png|Parking Lot camera teaser Outdated Teasers P2_firstteaser.png|First Epitome Popgoes' teaser (Outdated model) Standby.png|STAND BY teaser Heartless_teaser.png|"Everything you can do, I can do better" teaser Dontmove_teaser.png|"Don't Move" teaser Source Code Teasers Along with the teasers, there were multiple messages hidden in the source code of the http://popgo.es website. The first one, that appeared along with the first Epitome Popgoes teaser was "cold metal_forest of (hearts + minds)". Later, after the "STAND BY" teaser was posted, new source code was added. After the release of the second Epitome Popgoes teaser, a website address appeared in the source code, http://popgo.es/eye/, where after inputting a password "deadcanon", the name reveal teaser was shown. After Heartless Blake teaser was shown, there was a new, longer message hidden in the source code. A new message was released along with the "Don't Move" teaser on the 5th August 2017. Trivia * Originally, POPGOES 2 was being created on Clickteam Fusion 2.5, but it was changed to GameMaker Studio 2 after some major development problems. Navigation Category:Games Category:POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest Category:Upcoming games